


Little Witch's Strange Journey

by Neond, Shio Moriyama (Chibiterasu_96)



Series: Little Witch Academia AUs [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: #shoutouts4Neond, Alternate Universe, Angels are Dicks, Blood and Violence, Demon Summoning, Demons Are Assholes, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multiple Endings, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Strange Journey REDUX, Tags Are Hard, The protagonist is named Leon Muller, Well mostly everyone - Freeform, btw Neond only really knows what SMT is, fite me on that, like they feel very afraid of causing a LWA character to be OOC, my friend Neond helped me write this, no seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neond/pseuds/Neond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiterasu_96/pseuds/Shio%20Moriyama
Summary: Atsuko “Akko” Kagari is happier than she ever thought possible. The legendary witch who restored magic to the entire world and deciphered the Words of Arcturus is not only a superstar like her idol, Shiny Chariot, but has a beautiful wife named Diana Cavendish, and two lovely daughters who are at the top of their class in Luna Nova.But when a mysterious anomaly known as the Schwarzwelt manifests in Antarctica and threatens to swallow the entire world, the witch, her family and friends from the academy are requested by the United Nations to lend aid to the investigation mission.Together with the crew of the Red Sprite, Blue Jet and Elve research ships, Akko and her loved ones must fight to protect humanities future… but will they be able to resist the demonic temptations dwelling within?





	1. A Summons

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll just get this out of the way; no, I am not abandoning Bound by Fate. I fully intend to finish it. This is just a side project born of my recent addiction to the anime 'Little Witch Academia' and my purchase of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux.
> 
> I am writing this with my good friend Neond, a really great guy and SMT fanatic. I originally said that he doesn't have an account here, and I found out he does... and I forgot to edit that part... so...
> 
> ...my apologies. >_<;
> 
> Anyway same rules as usual. I do not own LWA or SMT Strange Journey in any way, blah blah blah disclaimer, blah blah blah non-profit.
> 
> Last thing to note, I STRONGLY suggest that you check out both of these series

 

_In the year of 2025, a discovery was made in the South Pole. A strange anomaly of unknown origin, that stretches into the clouds. Nobody thought much of it at the time, but a quarantine was established by the UN._

_It did not hold. One year later, the anomaly expanded with great aggression, instantly destroying the research base that had been established. Drones were sent in to investigate, but any that entered were immediately destroyed, down to the very last atom._

_It was at this point the world was in peril. The anomaly was named “Schwarzwelt”, and a massive amount of investigation projects were launched in an attempt to understand this supernatural force that was consuming the world. All were met with failure… until one of the drones, sent by NASA, returned with images of what could only be called another world._

_The Schwarzwelt could be entered. And if it could be entered, perhaps it could be eliminated._

_The United Nations vote was unanimous; a team of the world’s best and brightest, from all across the world, would be sent in with the hopes of humanity riding upon them._

_And yet, it is not to be. The world’s future will ultimately ride upon the choices of twelve brave volunteers._

_What shall be the ultimate fate of humanity?_

_A world of everlasting silence…_

_A world of eternal conflict…_

_A world of infinite futures…_

_Or a different result entirely…?_

 

===========

 

 _Luna Nova Academy for Witches_   
_Headmaster Du Nord’s Office_  
May 6th, 2029

“I swear we didn’t do anything, Mom!”

The blonde-haired girl exclaimed this for the sixth time in the last hour, and Diana Cavendish-Kagari was nearing the end of her rope. She knew the inherent risks of requesting to teach her daughters at the school she herself had graduated from (not to mention the place she had met her wife) but it was beginning to wear on her sanity.

Taking a deep breath, the head of the Cavendish turned and patted her teenage progady on the head, smiling with sincerity.

“I know you wouldn’t do something to get into trouble, Eleanor. Let’s just go to Professor Du Nord’s office and we’ll sort this whole thing out. Okay?”

The blonde-haired witch sighed and nodded. She was extremely mature for a girl of only fifteen, but despite having her mom’s hair color and skin complexion, along with something of a British accent, she was much more similar to her mother; that is to say, the Japanese witch Atsuko Kagari. She was headstrong and completely unafraid to express what was on her mind, even if it got her into trouble (which it often did) but she was also extremely caring and friendly; naive was not a bad choice to describe her on some occasions.

The pair of mother and daughter finally arrived at the headmistresses chamber, and opened the doors to find that the other half of the family was waiting for them. The first thing that Diana noticed, oddly enough, was a lack of greeting.

Normally, Akko’s first reaction to her wife arriving was a hug, kiss, and asking her how she was.

Diana was very much surprised to see that her wife and other daughter, Yuki, were seated upon one of the two couches in the office, each holding a letter emblazoned with a seal from the Ministry, or Magic Council as they were more often called.

“What’s going on,” Diana asked, walking closer to Akko. The brunette, typically full of life and energy, had an uncharacteristic frown on her face, as did Yuki. The headmistress, Chariot Du Nord, approached her and sighed.

“Thank you for coming, Diana… could you please have a seat?”

She nodded, sitting next to her wife. Carefully, Diana leaned over to see what was in the letter, but was stopped by Chariot, who held one out for her. Eleanor also had one, and was reading it to herself, her eyes going wide with shock.

Now she knew it was serious. Diana took the letter and opened it. She took a deep breath to compose herself, and began to read.

 

**_Mrs. Diana Cavendish-Kagari._ **

**_As you are no doubt aware, the anomaly known as the Schwarzwelt poses a significant danger to the world. Until recently, we saw the best course of action to avoid interaction with this event. However, the threat of the Schwarzwelt is too great to ignore, and as such we of the Ministry of Magic have agreed to send a number of the greatest magic-users the world over._ **

**_As such, it is not without our sincerest apologies to say that you and your family, including your two daughters, have been selected for the United Nations Schwarzwelt investigation._ **

**_You shall also be accompanied by the following people._ **

 

  * **_**_Prof. Sucy Mabavaran_**_**


  * **_Prof. Lotte Jansson_**


  * **_Prof. Amanda O’Neill_**


  * **_Prof. Constanze Amalie von Braunchsbank-Albrechtsberger_**


  * **_Prof. Jasminka Antonenko_**



 

**_You and the aforementioned are to report to the London International Airport on May 7th at 0800 hours, where you will board a plane to the south pole and be dispatched to your respective research vessels._ **

**_The fate of the world is counting on you._ **

 

Diana didn’t even bother reading the sender’s name; she began to grasp at the paper tightly, crumpling it. Rage consumed her entire being as she read it once again. How dare the Council do this to her? To her friends? Her family!?

As if she could sense it, Chariot spoke.

“The truth of the matter is that the Investigation squadrons need people like us to aid them. The Schwarzwelt is something this world has never seen, nor has it been recorded in any sort of historical texts.”

Akko looked up, biting her lip. “Normal humans aren’t used to magic. They may have guns and stuff, but…” The brunette was interrupted by Yuki before she could finish, however.

“Mother… I want to go.”

The entire room went silent, and the air became thick with tension; the brunette girl could sense this, and began to tense up.

Whereas Eleanor was very similar to Akko, Yuki was the exact opposite. She had all of her mother’s features; brown hair, red eyes, a lithe and athletic frame, and a pale skin tone. In fact, she looked almost exactly like Akko did back when she took classes at Luna Nova.

Personality-wise, Yuki was more like Diana, but with less confidence. She was friendly, but very shy around people she did not know, having a tendency to erect ‘walls’ around her heart in stressful moments. Both girls were very intelligent, scoring high marks on their tests frequently, but Yuki was something else entirely. Eleanor would perform cram sessions while her sister made trips to the library to study. Yuki took extensive notes on every class, memorizing every word said, and Eleanor would just write the ‘important stuff’ and proceed to stare out the window.

Before Akko could even speak, Diana beat her to it.

“Absolutely not,” she said firmly. “I refuse to put my two daughters in harm’s way. You two are staying here at Luna Nova.”

“And that’s supposed to make us feel better?” Eleanor stood up, her fists tightly clenched and a tear streak on her face. “What if something happens to you? What then? Yuki and I are witches in our own right! We can help! We _want_ to help!”

“You can help us by staying safe. I’ll ask Daryl to take care of you, so-”

“We can’t keep being looked after like this, Mom!”

“It’s because you’re so precious to me that-”

“That’s enough!”

Chariot’s voice echoed through the chamber, and both women went silent.

“Diana, I know you love them, and to be fully honest, I love them as well.” She looked at the twins, a smile on her face. “They’re like my grandchildren, just as you and Akko were the children I never had. I know you want to keep them safe, but perhaps you should let them make their own choices.”

Diana bit her lip, and sighed. After a moment, she looked up with a stoic expression. “Are you certain you want this?”

“More than anything,” Eleanor said.

“Mmhm,” was Yuki’s reply.

Nobody said anything, and Chariot let out a breath of relief.

“You should all go prepare. You have an important day ahead of you tomorrow.”

 

===============

 

 _USDF Headquarters_   
_Schwarzwelt Investigation Center_   
_Barracks_  
May 6th, 2029

 

“Leon Muller?”

The young man glanced up when he heard his name, standing to attention. Approaching the officer, he gave a salute and a bow.

“Leon Muller reporting, sir.”

The officer chuckled and beckoned Muller to follow, with which he complied.

“We’re going down to the medical room to get your physical done. After that, you’ll board a transport copter to Antarctica and board the Red Sprite.”

Muller blinked in surprise. “The Red Sprite, sir? The leading ship for this operation?”

The man chuckled and nodded. “Indeed. Seems you’ve impressed a number of people with your training performance. Honestly, this physical is pretty stupid in the grand scheme of things… we only do it because command would be chewing us out otherwise.”

“I know the feeling, sir,” Muller replied with a laugh. “I have heard that we’re going to be getting some assistance from the magical community as well?”

The officer nodded. “Dunno how you heard that, but it’s true. They’re supposed to be the creme a la creme as well. All girls, if you can believe that.” Turning around, he grasped Muller’s shoulder.

“It’s not too late to back out, Muller. There’s honestly a low survival rate for this mission. Nobody will blame you if-”

Muller shook his head. “I have nothing to lose, sir… I’ve already lost what I care about.”

_My wife and child…_

The officer nodded and patted his shoulder. “Alright… let’s get that exam done and have you checked in to the mission.” Muller nodded and smirked.

“I’ve been waiting for this, sir.”

 

================

 **_Unknown Space_ ** **_  
_** **_The White Room_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Time Has No Meaning Here_

 

“...This cannot be allowed to happen.”

Three old men sat in a room, each upon a couch around a table. Behind the one in the middle were three paintings, covered by drapes. The one on the left nodded.

“Indeed… how is it that this future, out of all others, came to be the one which time chooses to follow…? Should this continue, we will be unable to exert our control over these weak humans.”

The one in the middle, leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

“It does not matter. All we need is a human with no hope, their will broken. So long as we can create a pawn, nothing else is required. The world of everlasting silence _will_ come to pass. God wills it, and so it shall be.”

The three men nodded, and leaned back. God had shown them the future, and in all of them, humanity’s will had at last been destroyed. At last, the world of everlasting peace would come to fruition.

 

====================

**_Dear Anna,_ **

**_I regret to inform you that I shall be on leave for an unknown amount of time. I, alongside my beloved Akko and my two children, have been asked to aid in the investigation of the Schwarzwelt, located at the South Pole._ **

**_I am unsure of the success rate, or even if we may return alive. As such, please tell my Aunt Daryl that until further notice, she is the acting head of House Cavendish-Kagari._ **

**_By the time you receive this letter, I will already be within the anomaly… provided it does not kill me first._ **

**_No, tis silly of me to say that, isn’t it?_ **

**_You shall hear from me, I promise._ **

**_With love,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Diana_ **

For what seemed to be the one-hundredth time that night, Diana sighed. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the letter away to her home before standing up and looking to her bed.

Her two daughters had insisted on sleeping with their mothers that night, and neither woman could refuse. Whether it was out of stress or worry, the fact remained that the Cavendish-Kagari family was together. Akko looked up from her manga, smiling.

“Finished, sweetheart?” Diana nodded and walked over, wrapping her arms around the brunette in a loving embrace.

“I am,” she said, stroking her back. “But I’m scared all the same.”

“Why,” Akko questioned. “You and I both know it’ll be fine.”

“But this isn’t a normal thing, Akko,” Diana said worriedly. “What if I lied, and this ends up being the last time I ever communicate with Anna? What if this mission fails, and the Schwarzwelt consumes the world? What… what if we die? What if Eleanor and Yuki die? I-”

She was stopped by the feeling of Akko’s lips against her own, and she blushed. Akko pressed her body against hers, sighing happily.

“They won’t die, and neither will we,” she said with confidence. “Our family has a saying, remember?”

Diana smiled, once again embracing her wife.

“The strongest magic comes from a believing heart,” she said.

“And nothing is stronger than belief,” Akko finished. They looked into each other’s eyes, smiled, and kissed before climbing into bed with their beloved daughters.

“ _Aishiteru,_ Diana,” Akko said.

“ _Aishiteru_ to you as well, Akko,” Diana replied. She drifted to sleep, holding her darling Yuki close to her as she did so.


	2. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sorta-fight scene and a bunch more exposition along with Akko and Diana being pure and gay.
> 
> Also included is Amanda being Amanda and some angst on Muller's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibi: So... sorry about the long delay, but here's the long-awaited second chapter. Or first, considering the previous was a prologue. Before we continue though, I gotta do the whole disclaimer thing because of course I do.
> 
> This is a non-profit fanwork. Little Witch Academia and Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux/Deep Strange Journey are the properties of their respective owners.

**_Antarctica_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Schwarzwelt Investigation Base Camp_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_May 7th, 2029_

 

Akko and winter had a strange relationship.

On the one hand, the season held special memories for her, especially those involving her time at Luna Nova. Snow had been falling the day Diana confided in her, and helped to restore her self-belief.

Snow had been falling when she was told the truth regarding Chariot, and how it had almost destroyed her in both body and soul.

Snow had been falling on a certain day outside London where her beloved heiress to the Cavendish family, one of the Nine Olde, fell to one knee and asked for her hand in marriage.

And snow had been falling on the day her precious daughters were born, her wife having delivered the twins safely.

She held out a hand to catch a falling snowflake, quickly reciting an incantation to preserve the piece of frozen water. She admired it, finding the way the light reflected from the clear surface to be unprecedentedly beautiful.

And then the wind blew straight into her face, turning her porcelain skin red with frostbite. The part of winter Akko despised with a passion.

“D-d-did they really have to set up base c-camp…” Eleanor muttered through chilled breaths. “I-in the middle of the frickin’ SOUTH POLE!?” She shivered and rubbed her arms hastily as another wind rushed passed both herself and the rest of her family. She was half a mind to just take out her wand and cast a fire spell to keep herself from freezing solid… but that would likely result in only short-lived relief and a long session of her mom chewing her out.

Akko nodded, sighing dejectedly. “I don’t know, sweetness. B-but…” She smiled and pointed to the large arrangement of tents about a minute away, with three large vehicles stationed nearby.

“I’m willing to b-bet that’s our destination.” Diana took a sharp inhale of air before breaking into a sprint, her eyes dead-set on the camp that lay before her. Yuki blinked and looked up at Akko, pointing in the direction Mom had just made a beeline for. The only thing Akko could do was shrug and run after her, Eleanor and Yuki following close behind.

When Akko finally caught up, she surveyed the surrounding area, taken aback by the countless people that she could only assume made up the Investigation team for the Schwarzwelt. Her eyes stopped, however, when she caught a glance of several familiar women.

Specifically, her friends from Luna Nova. Amanda was the first to notice Akko, and she promptly waved her over. She approached, and found that Diana was already present. The two hugged and shared a brief kiss.

And of course, Amanda being Amanda, the American witch felt a civic duty to tease them about it.

“So are you two gonna have any make-out sessions when we get in there? Make a couple of new memories to tell the kids?”

Akko stared at her with a deadpan expression while Diana felt her face heat up profusely. Chuckling, Amanda folded her arms behind her head and grinned. “Oh, I’ll bet you’ll remember it for a lonnngg time, mmhm. The time Akko pushed Diana up against the wall while exploring a life-threatening anomaly, and made sweet, passionate lo-”

A moment later, she was kneeling in the snow, clutching her abdomen while Akko stormed away, her face almost the same shade of her eyes. Everyone looked at the O’Neill girl, not saying a word until Sucy broke the silence, flashing her typical fanged, toothy grin.

“In all honesty, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

Amanda looked up, raised an arm, and promptly flipped the bird.

~

Around an hour later, a siren blared throughout the outpost, followed by an announcement.

“Attention to all volunteers of the Schwarzwelt Investigation Project. Final preparations for launch have been completed. Please report to the boarding crew to receive your orders and which vessel to enter. Departing in ten minutes.”

Muller stared at the Demonica helmet in his hands, gently gliding his thumb over the golden surface before sighing and putting it on. Grabbing his rifle and combat knife, the soldier approached the boarding officer, and gave a salute.

“Captain Leon Muller reporting, sir. I’m with the Red Sprite.”

The man looked at the list in his hands and ran his finger down the names before nodding. “Yup, I gotcha. Go on and head inside.” Muller nodded and proceeded up the ramp, but stopped.

_“Tch… another American… how many of the poor bastards are we gonna have to bury…”_

Muller gritted his teeth, and sighed. It didn’t matter. He knew the risks fully well when I accepted the assignment.

It wasn’t like he had anything waiting for him back home anymore.

He was apparently the last one to board, as the door closed behind him. Taking a deep breath, he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small locket, flicking it open. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman and a young boy, looking more happy than thought possible. Muller pressed it against his forehead and sighed.

“Laura… David… give me strength.”

Another message blared through the speakers, breaking the man from his thoughts.

“Launching in five… four… three… two… one…”

The Red Sprite hurled forward, making a straight line for the large black sphere… the Schwarzwelt.

==================

“Will the Cavendish-Kagari family please report to the Lab? Repeat, will the Cavendish-Kagari family report to the Lab.”

Diana looked up from her novel, brushing away a strand of hair from her eye. To her right, Akko and Yuki were sound asleep; the mere sight of it caused the heiress’ heart to soar, as she found the display almost too adorable to disturb.

Alas, their presence had been requested, and the witch family had an obligation to follow through with the commands issued by their superiors. She reached over and lightly shook her wife, patiently watching her eyes open and blink several times as she adjusted to the sudden amount of light that invaded her vision.

“Huh…? Diana? What’s going on?” The blonde smiled and motioned to their daughter, who was beginning to stir. Akko glanced down and had to cover her mouth in order to avoid squealing at the sight unfolding before her eyes. Eventually, the girl awoke, rubbing her eyes and smacking her lips tiredly. “Huh…? Mom? Mother?” Yuki glanced from side to side, blinking with confusion. “Did the ship depart already?”

Diana nodded, playfully ruffling her daughter’s brown locks as she smiled.

“Mmhm. The Lab called us down for something, however. We should go.”

Akko nodded, although one could discern the level of caution within her gaze. The Japanese girl was extremely protective of her children almost to a fault, but nobody really blamed her. Her daughters were, to be put simply, beings made entirely of magic that came into existence as a result of the bond shared by their mothers, which Professor Croix had explained as a ‘soul-bond’. It was an extremely rare instance to find two witches whose bond was that powerful, but after some reflection, it did make a lot of sense.

Akko and Diana didn’t meet on the best of terms, to the point that the brunette formed a one-sided rivalry with the British heiress. Diana, in return, actively spurned the Japanese girl mostly due to the fact that at the time, Akko had little to no idea what the laws of the magic world even meant. She would go around, preaching about how magic was meant to be used to make people happy, and put smiles on everyone’s faces, and whatever else she could think of at the time.

Back then, Diana found the very notion of what Akko suggested to be repulsive. Blasphemous, even.

Yet it was because of Akko that Diana was able to remember why she desired to become a witch in the first place. Deep down, the two girls idolized the performer known as Shiny Chariot, better known as Ursula DuNord, and following the brunette’s entry into her second year, the two established a Shiny Chariot Fan Club.

But that was beside the point.

In short, it didn’t take long for both girls to realize that the feelings they felt for one another far transcended those of platonic emotions. And after nearly endless pressuring from their friends (such as the time Lotte and Barbara quite literally reenacted a confession scene from the NightFall series in the cafeteria or when Amanda and Constanze drew hearts in the sky on their brooms) the two girls decided to start dating. A few years passed and they graduated with highest honors. A year later, Akko was formally inducted into the Cavendish family as Diana’s wife-to-be, with the wedding taking place approximately six months after that. Finally, after another two years, Diana was deemed pregnant and gave birth.

And that was when Akko knew what her own parents, especially her mother, felt seeing their only child do battle against an ancient magic missile high above the Earth’s atmosphere.

She wanted her children, above all else, to be safe.

Diana knew what Akko was feeling, and placed a reassuring hand on her wife’s shoulder, smiling gently.

“It’s okay,” she said, cupping the brunette’s cheek. “If they try anything to harm you or our children…” She kissed Akko on the lips, softly, and hugged her tight. “I’ll protect you.”

=================

 _Red Sprite_ _  
_ _R &D Lab _

“Glad you all could make it,” a feminine voice said.

Akko looked at the strange woman, and nodded. She was of Asian descent, most likely Chinese, and appeared to be younger than the Japanese witch. “I’m Engineer Chen.” She extended her hand, and Akko gave it a firm shake in return. Nearby, working with what looked to be a weapon, was a Caucasian male, likely from America. He turned and waved, smiling as he did so.

“I’m Chief Engineer Irving. Thanks for comin’ down.” He gave the family of four a once-over and put a hand on his chin, contemplating something.

“Any of you guys ever used a weapon before?”

Well, that came out of nowhere.

Diana folded her arms, frowning. “I’m not sure I follow,” she said plainly. “Surely you’ve been informed that my wife and daughters are part of the witch brigade sent by Luna Nova Academy, correct?”

Chen nodded, a carefree smile upon her face. “Yeah, we know. It’s just you can’t be too careful, y’know?” She motioned to the weapons Irving was holding; a katana, a rapier, twin daggers and a longsword. He put them out on a table, and stepped back, folding his arms and smiling with pride.

“Made ‘em using some of the minerals sent by that Ministry of Magic group. They’re pretty strong, so these weapons are stronger than any other current weapon back home,” he said with a wink. “Go on, take your pick. They’re lightweight and easy to handle. Shouldn’t have any problem using one.”

Before anyone could react, Yuki approached the table and took the daggers, holding them in her hands. She could only stare at the finely-crafted blade that seemed otherworldly in design; like something taken straight out of a science fiction novel.

Taking a deep breath, Akko took a few steps forward and her eyes immediately fell onto the katana. While Diana had taken numerous fencing lessons in her youth, Akko had only recently began to take kendo classes with Anna, and it was mostly due to insistence from her wife. (“I just want you to be safe.”)

To nobody’s surprise (except maybe Akko herself), the Japanese woman had an innate talent for swordplay involving a katana. Eleanor had jokingly said that was probably due to her ‘Samurai heritage’, but it was more than likely just due to Akko’s knack for adaptability. (Although Diana had looked into her wife’s family afterwards and discovered that there actually were samurai in the Kagari bloodline dating back to the Edo period of Japan.)

Looking to her right, Akko saw Diana had taken the rapier, and was staring at the pristine blade with awe.

And that was when Chen spoke up.

“Y’know, how about you two try sparring?”

_Wait. What?_

All Akko could do was stare at the Chinese woman, her mouth agape. Did she actually seriously just suggest that she and her wife… _fight_ each other?

“Not to the death, obviously,” Irving replied with a laugh. “In fact, it’d do us a solid and speed up the process for fine-tuning your Demonicas.”

_Demoni-what?_

Even Diana was baffled by the strange phrase, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Looking over to Akko, she sighed and moved to the center of the room, entering a ready stance with her blade.

“Don’t worry,” she said, smiling. “It’s just practice.”

Akko sighed and grabbed the katana. Already, she was formulating what she would be saying to her wife later.

As the brunette stood across from Diana, a light blue field began to emit around the floor. “It’s a nullifier,” Chen said. “It just makes your weapons… non-lethal.”

That didn’t reassure her much, but it wasn’t like she had a say in the matter. She relaxed into an Iaido stance, and took a deep breath.

An instant later, she jumped forward, and the duel began.

Akko rushed towards Diana, casting Tia Freyre to rise rapidly in the air, and strike downwards from above. Diana sidestepped the attack, and slashed at Akko, but the strike was parried and countered with a kick to the leg, a sword slash, and a dropkick to the stomach. Diana took a defensive stance, waiting for Akko to attack and create an opening.

Akko rushed forward, knowing that she was on the offensive. She thrusted her blade, but the attack was dodged, and countered with a slash at the hand, causing Akko to drop her weapon, and Diana quickly picked it up. She pointed the tip of her rapier at the brunette, with a knowing smirk on her face.

“I’m waiting,” she said with a small laugh.

Akko, knowing she was at a significant disadvantage, cast Tia Freyre once more, and then cast Murowa from above. Diana barely dodged the spell, but Akko dove down with a kick to the back of Diana’s head, and Akko grabbed her blade back.

“I see you’ve been practicing,” Diana said. Akko shrugged and gripped her katana with both hands. “What can I say? I’m a Cavendish; anything less than acceptable isn’t good.”

“You made that up,” her wife replied with a grin.

“And if I did?”

Akko attempted to strike Diana in the head, but Diana was able to block the strike, and their blades locked. Akko and Diana put all of their strength into overpowering the other.

“Let me win and I’ll give you a kiss,” Akko asked. “And more later.” The blond rolled her eyes and pushed back with twice as much force.

“Better idea… let me win and I’ll make you feel wonderful after we shower… or during.”

Before either woman could say anything, the entire ship shook, causing their weapons to fly across the floor. The alarm sounded immediately after, blaring throughout the mobile base. As the brunette witch recovered, she looked around worriedly. “Wha-!? What’s going on?”

A voice echoed through the Red Sprite as if responding to her question.

**_“Warning. Warning. Attention all Red Sprite personnel._ **

**_“There has been a breach. We are under attack.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Sprite got invaded because of course it did. Thanks for writing that fight scene, Neond!

**Author's Note:**

> Intro is done. Action happens next chapter.
> 
> Chibi: Akko and Diana are so damn cute together. Question is, will they be able to use guns and swords effectively? Diana probably, but what about their friends...? And Akko? :/ gah these two are a contender for my OTP. also expect super protective mama instincts to happen.
> 
> Neond: Shin Megami Tensei is an amazing franchise, and Strange Journey is no exception. SMT is more than just "demon Pokémon." It's a franchise with complicated moral choices (most of the time), and an endless conflict between the Forces of Law, Forces of Chaos, and humanity stuck in the middle, the last of the three supported by the occasional demon who actually isn't evil. Here's to a glorious time.
> 
> Chibi: YUP. Cheers people!


End file.
